


John Egbert and the Not So Panicked Sexuality Crisis

by astrocops



Series: All Your Faves Are Queer [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(By the end of their senior year, they'd secured cutest couple in the yearbook by a long shot. They decided to split up when they both went off to college, but they hung out every time both of them were in their hometown.)</p><p>Prequel--down! Second prequel...I may not write? I'd try to do a fic of how many times John caught Dave checking him out but it would turn into a 'how John started checking him out in return' thing. (I know because I tried.)</p><p>Regardless, enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	John Egbert and the Not So Panicked Sexuality Crisis

High school was a confusing, scary thing, John found. There were tough advanced placement classes, cruel teachers, and scariest of all?

There was a really, _really_ hot guy in his pre-calculus and trigonometry class.

It wasn't like he was trying to notice! He just--did, and everything was confusing! He liked _girls_! How was this happening?

But as the year dragged on, John started caring less and less. So what if that redhead in pre-cal was hot? He could find people hot if he damn well pleased! Who needed stupid shit like gender limitation, anyway? Girls were super hot, but he could like a guy now and then. Like, once in a blue moon. Maybe the guy was an exception to the rule. Maybe he was still straight.

The second semester brought with it the fact that he was wrong, he was so, so wrong. There was no exception to the rule, because there wasn't a rule.

A new kid enrolled and landed smack-dab in the middle of John's English class. Xey were gorgeous--xey had ink-black hair that went down to xeir waist but that was shaved on one side, eyes that were deep and brown and soulful.

Xeir name was Tavros.

Now John's sexuality was surely fucked, because Tavros identified as genderfluid. On xeir feminine days, xey wore bright colors and hair clips and long, swishing skirts. On xeir masculine days, xey wore cargo shorts and interesting tee-shirts. John thought xey were beautiful no matter what. It warmed him from the inside out that xey were his friend--he took pride in protecting xem from the people who picked on xem.

And then xey started flirting with him.

It was subtle at first--Tavros wasn't a very forward person, was incredibly shy, but after a while, John noticed xey didn't quite act the same with him as xey did with everyone else. Xeir eyes lingered on him even when the two of them weren't speaking. Xey would flash him mischievous grins and speak in half-innuendoes. Xey'd play with xeir hair as xey spoke to him, would avert xeir eyes shyly on xeir down days.

He tried to respond in kind. He'd reach out and tuck Tavros' hair behind xeir ear if it was in xeir face. He'd instigate hugs (and was absolutely delighted when Tavros threw xemself into his arms). He'd carry xeir books, when xey'd let him. When xeir prosthetics hurt too much to walk on, he'd push xem from class to class in xeir wheelchair.

One day as he was crouching beside xem to make sure xey were okay, Tavros kissed him.

It was soft and quick, and John didn't have time to respond before xey were recoiling and apologizing, eyes wide and horrified. So John smiled, cupped xeir cheeks, and kissed xem right back.

**Author's Note:**

> (By the end of their senior year, they'd secured cutest couple in the yearbook by a long shot. They decided to split up when they both went off to college, but they hung out every time both of them were in their hometown.)
> 
> Prequel--down! Second prequel...I may not write? I'd try to do a fic of how many times John caught Dave checking him out but it would turn into a 'how John started checking him out in return' thing. (I know because I tried.)
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!


End file.
